


DEAR OPHELIA

by misspurple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, yamayachi - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspurple/pseuds/misspurple
Summary: Tentando colocar todos seus sentimentos para fora, Yachi escreve uma carta de amor para Yamaguchi assinando o nome de "Ophelia", mas decide não entregar a ele. Alguns dias depois Yamaguchi chega na escola com uma carta na mão e Yachi vê seu mundo girar.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi





	DEAR OPHELIA

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sou muito boiola por esses dois, espero que gostem ;)
> 
> P.S.: explicação pra algumas coisas na nota final.

Ela encarou o papel branco com flores delicadas de cor rosa desenhadas nas bordas porque alguma coisa parecia muito errado, mas ela não sabia dizer exatamente o que era. Talvez fosse a ansiedade fazendo seu coração bater loucamente. Respirou fundo e colocou a mão no peito de forma a sentir seu coração batendo pensando em qual pseudônimo usar para assinar a carta. Se ela chegasse a colocar na bolsa dele ou até mesmo debaixo da carteira ele não descobriria… ou descobriria? E se alguém por acaso acabasse vendo? E se… ela mandasse direto na casa dele? Hinata havia passado o endereço já que ele era o capitão do time e ela a assistente do time. Yachi deduziu que essa era só mais uma das desculpas horríveis que ele inventou para que ela e Yamaguchi pudessem ter um encontro. No envelope ela decidiu escrever o endereço dele, caso, hipoteticamente enviasse mesmo a carta, depois a assinou com  _ “de sua querida Ophelia” _ . Quando leu novamente sua assinatura ruborizou e colocou as mãos no rosto, gritando da mesma forma que uma criança quando ganha o presente de natal esperado. Ela estava totalmente abobalhada de paixão, e nem sabia de onde tinha saído a ideia de assinar de forma tão afetiva, mas acontece que talvez Ophelia assinaria assim. Talvez. Selou a carta com um adesivo do Pikachu e a segurou na mão, pensando o que raios faria com ela agora que já estava pronta. Pegou no celular para ligar para a Shimizu quando o entregador bateu em sua porta, com a carta na mão atendeu a porta, assinou o papel mas precisou deixá-la na mesa mais próxima da porta para segurar a caixa. Pelo jeito até às encomendas de sua mãe haviam chegado. E, por um momento, ela esqueceu da carta.

Na manhã seguinte ela estava vendo os livros que comprou para Hinata e pensando em como dar pra ele depois da formatura. Ou antes, quem sabe. Abriu o livro  _ “Fale Tudo em Português” _ e se deparou com a frase:  _ “eu amo você” _ . Na mesma hora sua mente arremessou uma memória do sorriso  _ dele _ com tudo. Suas bochechas começaram a queimar e ela fechou os olhos, tentando tirar a concentração do sorriso meigo e caloroso… da mão  _ dele _ tocando com a dela

sem querer… da constelação no rosto  _ dele _ , da qual ela gostaria de conhecer estrela por estrela… do perfume  _ dele _ … 

— Hitoka, se concentre no livro. No livro. Se concentre no Brasil — Disse a si mesma.

Pegou o outro livro  _ “Conheça tudo sobre o Brasil em 200 fatos!” _ e começou a ler sobre o Carnaval quando sua mãe a chamou. Yachi não prestou atenção em nada que a mãe disse, só assentiu por costume. Mal sabia ela que sua mãe havia perguntado se a carta acima da mesa precisava ser enviada, e que ela a enviaria. 

Numa tarde de sábado a carta de Yachi foi enviada e, logo na segunda-feira chegou a seu destino: a caixa de correspondência de Tadashi Yamaguchi.

Ele pegou a carta e encarou a figurinha do Pikachu, será que aquilo era uma corrente ? Tirou o papel com delicadeza e deixou a bolsa cair no chão quando começou a ler. 

— O que? — Perguntou a si mesmo, perplexo.

Não era uma corrente. Não estava escrito que ele iria pegar lepra se não enviasse a mesma carta a outras sete pessoas. Estava escrito que tinha alguém apaixonado por ele. Uma garota. Ophelia. Baixou a carta e percebeu que o nome lhe era familiar. Quando percebeu de onde era deu um salto.

— Meu Deus é a **Ophelia de Hamlet**. Então é só eu pensar em uma garota que…

  
Mas sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida quando lembrou que no primeiro ano todos eles estudaram Hamlet na aula de inglês, poderia ser, literalmente, qualquer garota da escola. Tadashi não conseguiu dormir pensando que alguém gostava dele. Que alguém tinha se dado ao trabalho de escrever uma carta dizendo o quanto o sentimento a fazia sentir viva… ele sorriu, abobalhado, e quando se virou na cama pra tentar dormir e lembrou de Yachi do nada. Precisamente, do desespero dela quando Kageyama levou uma bolada na cara tentando fazer um bloqueio no treino. Mesmo que as Nacionais já tivessem

passado e eles conseguiram a posição de terceiro lugar ainda treinavam, era o momento em que ajudavam os calouros e até mesmo se distraiam e passavam um tempo juntos. Ele se lembrou de como parecia que ela é quem tinha levado a bolada na cara. Começou a rir sozinho, sentindo um frio na barriga. E dormiu com ela como seu último pensamento.

No dia seguinte ele levou a carta consigo pra escola. Cantarolava a abertura de Pokémon quando entrou na sala e chamou Tsukki e Yachi

— Chegou uma carta na minha casa ontem — Disse, e Hitoka sentiu a pressão caindo, segurou no braço de Tsukishima para não cair.

— Você tá bem? — Perguntou o de óculos. — Parece até que viu um fantasma.

— Foi só… um… dejavu — Os dois a fitaram por um momentos, suas bochechas começaram a queimar por Tadashi estar olhando tão diretamente pra ela. — Pode continuar, desculpa.

E riu de nervoso.

— Então, a carta foi assinada com o nome  _ “Ophelia” _ e, nossa… eu nem acredito que alguém gosta tanto de mim assim — O coração de Yachi errou as batidas. 

Tsukki tirou a carta da mão de seu amigo e a leu vagarosamente. Seu semblante mudou e ele deu um sorriso de lado.

— Realmente, ela deve gostar muito de você… — Respirou fundo e deixou a carta em cima da mesa — Que brega.

— Brega só porque você recebe umas vinte cartas por semana — Rebateu Yamaguchi.

  
— Mas, enfim, parece mesmo que tem _realmente_ uma garota apaixonada por você — Ele levantou o polegar, e disse com frieza: — Parabéns.

— Obrigada — Respondeu Tadashi, manhoso. Ele olhou para Yachi, que estava vidrada em um ponto fixo afora da janela. Os olhos seguiram olhar e franziram o cenho.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Yamaguchi, sorrindo, o que não ajudou em nada a situação dela. 

— Nada, eu só odeio a **oxitocina** — Respondeu e Tsukki deu risada.

— Odeia quem? — Perguntou Yamaguchi, percebendo o quanto ela estava distante.

— Yachi você tá bem? Parece que tá em outra dimensão — Disse Tsukki, passando a mão na frente do rosto dela.

A professora pediu a atenção da classe e eles se sentaram em seus respectivos lugares. Yachi foi salva pelo gongo. Ela passou os próximos três dias tentando agir normalmente, mas não conseguiu, todo mundo na escola ficava perguntando o que estava acontecendo, e ela chegou a dar a desculpa de que era culpa da TPM. Na sexta-feira a professora da última aula anunciou que faltava apenas uma semana de aula antes da jornada deles no ensino médio acabar. Enquanto o sermão da Sra. Harumi ecoava pela sala Yamaguchi se perdeu encarando Yachi, e divagou em uma doce nostalgia, se lembrando do primeiro momento que a notou, quando Shimizu chegou com ela na quadra de vôlei e disse que era uma candidata para nova assistente. Pensou no quanto ela sempre foi fofa, amável, gentil e… desesperada. Um sorriso sincero brotou em seu rosto sem aviso, e ele escorou a cabeça na mão. Yachi sentiu que havia alguém a encarando e já pensou na possibilidade de ser uma câmera escondida. Olhou para o lado e se deparou com Yamaguchi olhando pra ela. Diferentemente do que ele pensava que reagiria, não foi capaz de deixar de olhar pra ela. O mundo pareceu desaparecer por um momento e os dois só escutavam o batimento de seus corações, e a voz da professora sumindo e sumindo… O sinal tocou, tirando ambos de uma transe intensa. Ao sair da sala, Tadashi foi até a janela do

corredor e se debruçou. Yachi, insegura, foi até o lado dele. Seus olhos se encontraram e ambos sorriram.

— Querida Ophelia, obrigada pela carta. Eu me senti suficiente e importante… e amado.

Ela ficou sem reação, e ele se voltou pra ela, ainda pensativo.

— Eu não tenho coragem de chegar na casa dela e dizer isso. Acha que seria bom?

— Não!— Respondeu desesperada, e ele cerrou os olhos. — Ahn, quer dizer… eu não… ahn… eu não teria coragem de ir até a casa da pessoa e dizer isso, sabe?

— É por isso que não fui, mesmo quando os meninos me disseram pra ir — Ele respirou fundo e deu um riso nasalada. — Foi muito bom, me senti com uma felicidade muito estranha.

— Imagino como deve ser.

— Sabe, eu ainda sou super inseguro. E eu estou te dizendo isso porque daqui uma semana não vou ser mais o capitão… pra mim eu não fui um capitão bom o suficiente… eu me sinto estranhamente insuficiente. Deve ser o complexo de fim de ensino médio será? Eu não sei. Mas… receber essa carta e ver como uma garota gosta de mim, nossa, eu me senti estranhamente especial. Foi mil vezes mais gratificante do que quando faço um ace.

Ela sorriu, juntando coragem para dizer que era Ophelia.

— Mas… eu acho que isso é nostalgia, ou tristeza. Quando você for pra faculdade nós vamos tomar caminhos opostos.

— Não é bem assim, nós ainda temos contato com os senpais. E-eu… não quero perder o contato com você. Vocês! Não quero perder o contato com vocês.

— Nem eu — Respondeu. — Nem eu.

— E… eu te acho… o suficiente. Eu acho seu sorriso suficiente, seu desempenho como capitão o suficiente, sua amizade o suficiente.. Você  _ é _ o suficiente Tadashi.

Ele a encarava com um espanto apaixonado. Sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e virou o rosto. 

— Ei! Yachi! — Os dois se voltaram para Hinata, Kageyama e Tsukishima. 

Ela acenou, forçando um sorriso enquanto Yamaguchi tentava não ficar ainda mais vermelho. 

— O Hinata do nada começou a tentar falar português... Yachi pelo amor de Deus por que você foi dar esse livro pra ele? — Comentou Tsukki, claramente irritado. 

— Deixa eu tentar falar, seu chato — Hinata rebateu.

E eles ficaram conversando e conversando, sobre o passado e o futuro. E a mente de Yachi de vez em quando só conseguia focar… nele. E ele? Igualmente em relação a ela.

Os dias foram passando, e Yamaguchi e Yachi a cada dia mais estavam um tanto estranhos um com o outro. Ninguém sabia a resposta, na verdade, nem eles sabiam. Mas uma coisa era certa: Hinata deixou escapar que Yachi era Ophelia. Eles estavam procurando pistas sobre quem seria a felizarda e Kageyama havia dito que tinham muitas meninas na escola pra sair perguntando e o Hinata disse que não precisava de tudo isso. Ele soltou tudo após um pouco de pressão verbal por parte deles. 

— Então você quer dizer que a Yachi gosta do Yamaguchi e o Yamaguchi gosta da Yachi? — Perguntou Tsukki.

— Você gosta da Yachi? — Perguntou Kageyama, surpreso.

— Você é tapado? Não sei como ela não percebeu, ele nem disfarça — Soltou Tsukki. 

— Eu disfarço sim! — Exclamou Yamaguchi.

— Ah sim, disfarça. Disfarça tão bem que fica viajando durante as aulas olhando pra ela.

Os garotos o encararam.

— Cara, você tá apaixonado? — Perguntou Kageyama, e Hinata e Tsuki o encararam surpreso. — O que foi? Eu só quero confirmar. 

— S-sim — Tadashi respondeu, corando. Os meninos arregalaram os olhos.

— Por que você não disse pra gente? Ou pra ela? — Perguntou Hinata, e Tsukki de um tapa na nuca dele. — O que foi? Eu queria que ele tivesse falado antes, só isso.

— Eu não disse porque não sabia como. Eu gosto tanto dela. O sorriso dela, a forma como ela age quando fica desesperada... — Tadashi se perdeu em devaneios, sorrindo. — Eu gosto… de tudo…. nela.

— Nossa que boiolice — Soltou Tsukki.

— Então fala pra ela. — Disse Hinata.

— É, fala. — Confirmou Tsukki.

Os três encararam Kageyama, que arregalou os olhos.

— C-conta pra ela — Disse, sob livre e espontânea pressão.

— Eu só não sei como.

— Talvez os senpais saibam — Sugeriu Kageyama.

E, no mesmo dia, eles ligaram pro Sugawara, Daichi, Tanaka, Asahi e Noya.  _ “Quanto mais ajuda, melhor” _ , disse Hinata.

Coincidentemente, no mesmo dia Hitoka ligou para Shimizu contando toda a situação, e sentiu grata por ainda poder contar com ela. Ao falar de Tadashi seu coração se aqueceu, e ela achou que seu coração fosse parar. Shimizu a aconselhou a se confessar logo, mesmo que fosse gaguejando, então ela decidiu que no último dia de aula ia se confessar.

— É só chegar nele e dizer:  _ “Eu sou sua querida Ophelia” _ .

Yachi ruborizou.

— Mas… e se…

— Hitoka, o máximo que pode acontecer é ele te beijar.

— Be-beijar? — Perguntou Yachi, sentindo um arrepio dos pés a cabeça e seu rosto ficando como um pimentão. — Eu não deveria ter deixado minha mãe entregar a carta, a culpa foi minha… eu não sei o que fazer.

— Se declara logo, não precisa esperar até o último dia de aula — Shimizu deu risada — Sabe o Tanaka? Quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, ele simplesmente me disse:  _ “Casa comigo?”. _

— O que? — Perguntou Yachi, impressionada, e as duas caíram na gargalhada. — Como assim? Ele simplesmente te viu e disse isso?

— Exatamente — Respondeu. — Então, faça como o Tanaka…

— Eu tenho que pedir o Yamaguchi em casamento? — Perguntou, e Shimizu riu ainda mais.

— Se você quiser…

Hitoka olhou pela janela e fechou os olhos.

— Vou me declarar amanhã!

E sentiu que precisava ir ao banheiro, porque o nervosismo já estava atacando.

O sol raiava lindamente no outro dia, ela passou as aulas inquieta, pensando em como dizer a ele que era Ophelia.  _ Como? _ Primeiro, pensou em explicar usando Hamlet como plano de fundo, mas seria uma péssima,  _ péssima _ idéia. Não, talvez fosse melhor chegar nele e simplesmente dizer:  _ “Eu sou a Ophelia, e estou apaixonada por você” _ , mas só de pensar em proferir essas palavras seu coração deu um salto e ela tropeçou na quadra. 

— Tudo bem? — Perguntou um calouro, ela o encarou, assustada.

— Estou sim, obrigada — Respondeu.

Durante o treino ela ficou roendo a caneta que segurava, e não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Tadashi. Em um dia normal ela já ficaria focada 60% nele durante todo o treino, mas aquilo era demais, é como se só ele estivesse naquela quadra, incentivando o time, sorrindo, dando risada… e, novamente, ela se perdeu com a visão dele. E ela se sentiu como dizia a letra da música  _ First Date _ de Okada Yukiko, mesmo que a situação não fosse a mesma, mas o nervosismo parecia o mesmo. Quando anunciaram o fim do treino, ela percebeu que não tinha coragem o suficiente e foi pra casa, cabisbaixa. Jantou e lavou a louça remoendo um arrependimento assustador, deveria ter se declarado pra ele, deveria! Se jogou na cama e bufou de frustração. Estava quase dormindo quando seu celular indicou que uma mensagem havia chegado, ela se levantou e foi até lá. Deu um grito ao ler a mensagem.

— Hitoka, está tudo bem? — Perguntou sua mãe.

— Ma-mãe eu preciso...ahn... preciso sair! E-eu já volto! 

Pegou seu casaco mais próximo e saiu correndo porta afora.

_ De: tadashiiyams@hotmail.com _

_ Para: hitokacatchi@hotmail.com _

_ Assunto: Oi Yachi :) _

_ Minha querida Ophelia, venha para fora. _

O coração dele estava batendo forte, a mensagem que havia acabado de enviar, de onde tinha brotado a coragem de fazê-lo? Estava de bicicleta, na frente da casa de Yachi, exatamente o mesmo endereço do remetente da carta… era  _ realmente _ ela. Podia pular de tanta alegria, e então a viu, correndo enquanto amarrava o cabelo, vindo em sua direção, e parou na frente dele, ofegante.

__

— Eu… eu… — Mas ela não encontrou palavras para se expressar, e ele sorriu.

__

— Sobe — Disse, indicando com a cabeça para a garupa.

__

Yachi olhou mais uma vez para sua residência e subiu. Quando ele começou a pedalar ela sentiu receio em segurar nele, mas acabou sendo forçada a fazê-lo senão poderia levar os dois ao chão, Tadashi não era exatamente o melhor ciclista do distrito. Com o vento batendo em seu rosto e Yachi abraçada nele, Yamaguchi se sentiu confiante, vivo e suficiente, se lembrou das palavras dela no corredor, dizendo que ele era suficiente pra ela e sorriu ainda mais.

__

— Pra onde estamos indo? — Perguntou ela, reunindo toda a coragem que ainda lhe restava.

— Ah, você vai ver — Respondeu ele, virando uma esquina — Estamos quase lá. 

Após uma descida que os impulsionou a subir sem esforço até um ponto alto da cidade, ele parou. Seus pés tocaram em gramínea , e uma cerca de madeira os separava de um grande declive. O gado estava mais abaixo, e era possível ver as luzes do outro lado da cidade com a lua brilhando sobre eles diretamente, refletindo uma melancolia cinza e cintilante. Os olhos de Yachi brilharam, e Yamaguchi a olhou de soslaio, sorrindo. Levou as mãos ao bolso do moletom e disse:

— É você não é? Você que me mandou a carta. Você é a Ophelia.

— Mas você já sabe, por que tá me perguntando? — Ela ainda não tinha coragem de olhar pra ele, então encarou as luzes ao longe.

— Porque eu quero ter certeza — Respondeu ele, e um vento gelado veio por trás. Seus cabelos balançavam, enquanto ele andava lentamente na direção dela. — É só que… eu não quero dar um passo em falso.

Ela levantou o rosto na direção dele e se assustou com a proximidade que já estavam, podiam escutar grilos e cigarras cantando ao fundo, junto com o barulho de alguns outros animais. Yachi finalmente teve coragem de olhar para ele, suas sardas destacavam-se sob o luar, e seus olhos pareciam brilhar em uma intensidade envolvente, ela sentiu o tempo parar, e cerrou os punhos.

— Eu sou sua querida Ophelia. 

Ele sorriu ainda mais, ficando bem de frente com ela.

— Eu...ahn… eu…

Hitoka fitou o horizonte, fechou os olhos e disse:

— Qu-quer casar comigo?

O coração dele errou as batidas, sua respiração ficou mais pesada, e suas emoções ficaram uma loucura, agora entendia quando ela disse que odiava oxitocina. Suas emoções gritavam dentro dele, e decidiu segui-lás. Colocou as mãos no rosto dela com delicadeza, acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar, ela ficou sem reação, apenas se deixando levar pelo momento, e, carinhosamente, ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela. De olhos fechados, os segundos que se passaram pareciam horas. O vento batendo contra eles, seus corpos próximos, uma eletricidade impressionante correndo entre os dois, uma alegria reconfortante brotando em seus corações. Quando se afastaram ele tocou sua testa a dela, e sentiram apenas a respiração um do outro.

— Minha querida Ophelia — Ele sussurrou, levantando o rosto dela — Eu te amo... — Os olhos dela se encheram d’água. — E eu aceito me casar com você, mas só daqui uns bons anos, ok? 

Ela o abraçou com tanta força que ele caiu com tudo no chão. Os dois começaram a rir loucamente, deitados de costas à relva. Ela recostou sua cabeça no peito dele, de forma que escutava a batida do coração e ele a abraçou de lado. Olhando para as estrelas eles compartilharam seus sonhos, seus segredos e prometeram não cometerem o mesmo erro que Ophelia e deram as mãos sem se preocuparem em voltar pra casa, ou em ir para a escola no outro dia. O tempo parou ali, congelou, apenas com a lua e as estrelas como testemunhas do amor que juravam debaixo delas.

**BÔNUS:**

****SUGAWARA:** então você ainda não disse pra ela que gosta dela? **

**TADASHI:** é

**DAICHI:** por que você não contou ainda?

**HINATA:** eu falei pra ele se declarar logo

**TSUKKI:** seu mentiroso, eu que tive a iniciativa de incentivar ele

**HINATA:** você tá chamando de mentiroso?

**ASAHI:** por que vocês me colocaram nesse rolo? eu não sei dar conselhos

**NOYA:** pelo amor de Deus Yamaguchi conta pra ela senão eu conto

**NOYA:** tô indo dormir, paz do senhor

**KAGEYAMA:** paz

**TADASHI:** eu vou contar pra ela ok? vou mesmo

**SUGAWARA:** que horas?

**DAICHI:** vai agora

**HINATA:** É VAI AGORA

**TADASHI:** MAS SÃO DEZ HORAS DA NOITE

**SUGAWARA:** e existe horário pro amor?

**TSUKKI:** credo Sugawara, tá vendo muito dorama é?

**HINATA:** IGNORA O TSUKISHIMA E VAI AGORA PRA CASA DELA

**DAICHI:** vai mas toma cuidado pelo amor de Deus, quero ir no enterro de ninguém não

**ASAHI:** isso, cuidado com os bois na estrada

**SUGAWARA:** VAI VAI VAI

**TADASHI:** EU NÃO SEI O ENDEREÇO

**KAGEYAMA:** ué mas não tá na carta?

**TADASHI:** ah é

_FIM ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS:
> 
> 1\. OPHELIA: era a amada de "Hamlet" no teatro de William Shakespeare com o mesmo nome;  
> 2\. O ERRO DE HAMLET: não contar para Ophelia o que estava acontecendo, o que levou a trágicas consequências para ambos;  
> 3\. O "ERRO" DE OPHELIA: não questionar (essa é a MINHA interpretação da obra, além de que o erro matriz foi de Hamlet por não ter avisado ela mesmo);  
> 4\. O AMOR DE OPHELIA: Ela insistiu em amar ele mesmo quando ele fingiu ser louco para desmascarar seu tio e disse que não a amava mais, o que era mentira;  
> 5\. OXITOCINA: Hormônio conhecido como “hormônio do amor”, costuma ser liberado quando uma pessoa está perto de quem ama;  
> 6\. O DESFECHO DE HAMLET: Todo mundo menos o melhor amigo de Hamlet morrem no final da peça;  
> 7\. FIST DATE - OKADA YUKIKO: A música é sobre uma menina nervosa e apaixonada em seu primeiro encontro;
> 
> <3


End file.
